


Checkmate

by Zilchtastic



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy was used to the observatory, and more than that, she was used to objects being there that hadn't been before. Sometimes she suspected they'd been there a long time, and she simply hadn't noticed them while she was busy dreaming other things. Other times she thought that perhaps they weren't really there at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Anthy was used to the observatory, and more than that, she was used to objects being there that hadn't been before. Sometimes she suspected they'd been there a long time, and she simply hadn't noticed them while she was busy dreaming other things. Other times she thought that perhaps they weren't really there at all.

It didn't matter.

A raised hand, lazily beckoning her closer. A familiar murmur: "Come here, Anthy." She came.

Akio sprawled on the couch, a perfect picture of indolence and desire. Anthy pulled off her glasses, folded them carefully, set them down on the table with a soft _clack_. She was mindful not to disrupt the chess set, which hadn't been there the night before, even though she remembered it now. The surface was coated in dust, the pieces frozen in place, the black halted in the action of taking the white king. She counted moves in her head distractedly as she sank down on the couch.

"You're winning, big brother," she said, smiling, reaching back to let her hair down.

"Am I? It's your move." He smiled back, gentle and taunting.

Her skirt slipped down her hips to puddle gracefully on the floor. "I'll have to think about it then, won't I?"

A dark hand skimmed down her hip, catching the flimsy cotton of her panties and dragging them down, down, following the skirt into the pile. "Think hard. I wouldn't want you to let me win."

Her shirt met the pile as well. She wore nothing under it. Akio smiled, beautiful and _wrong_. He still wore all his clothes. "Sweet Anthy."

She let him pull her down on the couch, and then she let herself make the appropriate noises as his fingers skimmed, light and teasing, unsatisfying. Her hair drifted around them like a cloud, or a dream. When his fingers dipped low and found her already wet, she arched her back and gave him the gasp he wanted. "_Brother._" Her eyes slid shut.

When it was over, Anthy stood and pulled her clothes back on in reverse-- shirt, underwear, skirt. Her hand hovered over the table, hesitating between glasses and chess board.

"Make your move," Akio said, voice low and satisfied.

Anthy picked up her glasses, and her brother smiled.


End file.
